Prom Night From Hell
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Warren’s down a prom date. Betsey’s up a fanclub. Rogue gains some company, and Peter gets some action. It all happens on…PROM NIGHT!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Prom Night from Hell.**

**Disclaimer: No own.**

**Summary: Warren's down a prom date. Betsey's up a fanclub. Rogue gains some company, and Peter gets some action. It all happens on…PROM NIGHT!**

**Rating: Probably R. Swearing and sex.**

**Warnings: I donno.**

**Characters: Mainly: Marie, Warren, Peter, & Betsey.**

**Reviews: Yay! Pretty!**

**Flames: …die.**

**Author's Note: I think I just have this condition where I **_**must**_** make Betsey a bitch in every fic I put her in. Weird, huh?**

**Prom: Sucks**** Like Hell**

Prom night, the night ever average teenager looked forward to most. Warren Worthington the third was not your average teenager, and his prom was in fact, sucking. He watched from a corner as his girlfriend, Betsy, flirted with just about ever male in the room, while all he had to talk to was the warm, lemonade-looking stuff he held in his hand, which he was mildly afraid to try, seeing how _well_ an effect it had on his prom date.

And there she went again, stumbling by with yet another male mutant, whom was touching her body in some form of way, inappropriately of course, what else? _So much for prom date_, Warren thought bitterly to himself leaning against the wall, _so much for girlfriend_. Betsey seemed to finally settle on Piotr Rasputin, a young attractive member of the X-Men. She always went for the high class bachelors. Warren didn't really like to think about it, but sometimes he wondered if she only was with him for his inheritance, a large sum, that he'd be receiving some day soon. He thought yes, as he watched her dig her pin fingernails into Piotr's shoulder.

Piotr didn't seem to mind the company. He was getting rather cozy with Betsey in a corner, when Warren decided it was his time to intervene. Warren walked swiftly across the room, his wings folded behind his back as not to get in the way. Warren tapped Piotr's shoulder, and the older man only briefly sent a glare at him before returning back to his fun with the younger female. Warren pulled sternly on the fabric of his jacket, and within in instant, Piotr was at his feet, towering over Warren.

"Problem, bird-boy?" Piotr growled.

"I'd prefer it if you'd put your hands on somebody who wasn't already taken," Warren said quietly, but surprisingly steady.

"What are you gonna do bout' it?" Piotr snapped, suiting up into metal.

"Lemme talk to him," Betsey said stupidly as she attempted to stand up. Piotr stood back, grinning, and watched Betsey with curious eyes. Betsey leaned on Colossus for support, "Why don't you just leave, Warren? Nobody wants you here."

"But…" Warren faltered.

"I said leave!" Betsey hissed, smacking Warren right across his face. Warren was knocked to the floor, and looked up in firm disbelief. Betsey smiled, and went back to her business with Piotr, as Warren sat on the floor rubbing his welling cheek. He immediately headed for the exit, hoping not to make a scene, though he was pretty sure everybody was watching him. The contact with her hand had made a loud snap, and conveniently, it was during a song change.

Warren walked down the hall, fighting back a few innocent tears. He wiped them away with his hand, taking in deep frigid breaths. He decided to head up to his room, and just collapse into bed. Maybe sleep would relax him, or at least distract him. He reached the bottom of the stairs, and froze, dead in his tracks.

She was beautiful.

"Prom a let down?" she asked from the head of the stairs. Warren nodded, unable to speak. She had the face of an angel. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a tight blue shirt. Her expression was kind, but indifferent in a way, and her lips were large, bright red, the color natural. But most interesting about her was her hair. The brunette locks looked lovely as the curled to her breast, but a single white strand was what caught his eye.

"By God, they call me an angel…" Warren whispered, not even registering what he'd said until the after fact. She cocked an eyebrow, but started to make her way down the flight of stairs.

"You're kinda cute," she said, "You got a name?"

"War-ren," he stuttered, as she arrived at the bottom stair.

"You got a girlfriend, _Warren_?" she asked, leaning in.

"Ye-es," he said, turning a bright red color, as she leaned closer, her lips hovering a few inches away.

"Don't tell her about this," she smiled, and closed the gap between their lips. When they pulled away she smiled, proud of herself and sauntered outside, through the glass back doors. Warren was frozen; distracted in the dream he seemed to be having. When he finally snapped back, a few minutes later, he hurried out the door, to follow her.

He was annoyed to find her gone, disappeared into thin air. He looked hopefully around the gardens, but the mysterious female was no where to be found.

Warren kept moving, bending around corners and hedges. As he came around a patch of rose bushes, he froze. There were two people against the big brick walls of the school, making out. Warren doubted they were even taking chances to breathe. The male's shirt was off, the female's dress half-way gone. He wasn't surprised that two mutants had gone sexually crazy on prom night.

But he was surprised that one of them had been _his_ date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews would be amazingly amazing.**

**Revenge: Sweet as Hell**

"Bets?" he asked, embarrassed, annoyed and feeling down right stupid that he caught his girlfriend with somebody far more popular and attractive then he. He wanted to rip them both to shreds, but he couldn't, all he could do was stand there and watch.

"Oh, it's you," Betsey growled, still holding Piotr tightly against her body. The X-Man scoffed.

"Why you watching bird-boy? You gay or sometin?" Piotr snapped, flexing his bicep mockingly. The two trailed into laughter, as Warren stood still, like an idiot.

"He just wanted to see who the two biggest assholes in the school are," Somebody retorted from behind the winged mutant, "_And_ he was waiting for me. I was changing."

Warren turned his head, and barley had time to see who his defender was before a pair of lips were on his. She _wasn't_ wearing jeans and a tee anymore. She'd dressed in a tight lavender dress, which hugged every curve. But he was far too distracted with the kiss to focus on other aspects of her change. She pulled away slightly and whispered in his ear, "This is the part where you fly away…" And then she pressed her lips against his, and he slowly began to fly, darting up into the sky.

As he exited, he did catch the jealous face of one Betsey Braddock, and he smiled in the kiss.

"Where too?" he asked, one they had flown far enough away.

"My rooms kinda far away," she whispered, "Where's yours?"

"Uh, it's, um, right here," Warren landed on the window sill of a room they were about to pass, and set her down gracefully on her feet. She stepped into the dark room, and sat down on his bed, patting the spot beside her.

"What are you…?" he faltered.

"I don't' want your whole prom night to be a bust," she said. He leaned against the wall, studying her carefully. "I won't do anything you don't want to though, Warren. I don't want to ruin your life or anything." Her voice had turned mildly bitter.

"I just wanna know your intentions," he chuckled, jokingly. She smiled and nodded.

"Well, they are one hundred percent dishonorable," she stood up. He froze again as she slinked towards him. She shoved him gently against the wall, locking lips with him passionately. Warren slid his hands along her hips as she started to unbutton his shirt.

"Good intentions," he whispered, as she threw his shirt on the floor. She smiled and removed her dress gracefully, never leaving his lips. Once their clothes were gone, lying innocently on the ground, she shoved him onto the bed. Warren didn't fight anything she did.

He deserved something on prom, right?

She ran her hands along his lightly muscled chest, moaning slightly as he entered her. She kissed him again, biting his lower lip. He ran his hand down her back, then tracing her breasts and sliding his fingers down to her belly button. She gasp for air, pushing her head against his shoulder, kissing it tenderly. He ran his thumbs along her cheeks, and one of them slid inside her mouth. She sucked for a moment, letting the finger out and kissing the tip.

Warren applied a little more pressure, receiving pleasure groans from the female.

"Still thinking about _her_?" she asked in a whisper.

Warren grunted before replying slyly, "Her _who_?"

She smiled and pressed her lips hard against his.

**Rogue is not a slut, she's just giving ******


	3. Chapter 3

**Review if you want me to post more of this story.**

**Returning the Favor**

Marie woke up. She was lying in the arms of somebody warm, safe, and a certain stranger. She pulled away and sat up quietly, looking thoughtfully around the room. The boy was tidy, she observed, except with clothes, but she then realized that most of the clothes she spotted were…hers…and his…from the past night.

Marie, being an expert at scaling walls, since she spent many days and nights avoiding Bobby's visits to apologize, after she caught him with that little Pryde whore, decided a window exit would be best. She quietly picked up all of her articles of clothing and dressed. Warren _was_ cute while he was sleeping. Well, he was cute _all_ the time. She couldn't understand why Betsey would ever let him go…

She didn't want to, but she expected that him, like all men, would lose the interest in her that he'd had the previous night, now that he'd already got some action. She opened the windows, leaving the warm arms she already missed, and climbed down the wall.

She landed on her feet, in the grass, and quickly headed for the back doors of the school. Once inside, she swiftly made her way to the kitchen. The kids had already made breakfast and it was all sitting out on plates and trays.

She took bits of everything. Storm was making coffee and opening lots of aspirin for all the kids falling asleep in their food, or to hung-over to even notice the food. She of course gave a long lecture while doing this, about why alcohol is bad and sleep is necessary.

Marie took her plate to a table in the corner, away from everyone else. She sat down and began to eat silently, by herself as always.

She noticed Betsey sitting with a group of kids at a bigger table. She was giggling to some Peter had just said. Bitch. How could she just forget Warren and be with that…asshole? And, she was wearing what she'd been wearing last night. I mean, nobody ever noticed Rogue, or what she was wearing, but everybody starred at Betsey. Everyone would know that Betsey ditched Warren, and obviously did something dirty with Peter.

That pissed Marie off.

She swiftly picked up her tray and headed over to the table filled with chattering kids and that one bitchy little slut.

"Hey, I was just curious," Marie said, arriving at Betsey's side, "How much did you pay Peter to have sex with you last night?"

"Excuse me?" Betsey said, appalled, standing up.

"Wait, I mean, I was just thinking you'd have to pay a high price, to put him at that risk."

"What risk?" Betsey hissed.

"Being close to you. And looking at you. I was really just thinking about him, I mean, I don't want him to hurt himself."

"What the hell is your problem, whore?" Betsey snapped.

"You are," Marie finished, shoving her plate of food at Betsey. The breakfast got all over her dress. "Oh, I'm sorry, you were gonna change soon, right? I mean, you did wear that last night and everything…and you're kinda starting to stink…Hm. Bye Bitch."

Marie walked off; with a large grin on her face she just couldn't hide. As she entered the hall, and passed by a window, she spotted Warren flying, in the fresh morning air of the outdoors and headed in that direction.


	4. Sorry for the wait!

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!!!! I kind of god FED UP with the LACK of Reviews, however, I never planned to stop posting, kinda forgot, oops. Here's the next chapter! Review for a quick update.**

**Talking Things Through**

When Warren spotted Marie, he swiftly landed and approached her.

"Hey," she said, looking curiously at him.

"Hey," Warren replied, looking just as curiously at her.

"So last night…" Marie trailed.

"Was awesome, but…" Warren sighed.

"But," Marie repeated.

"I have a girlfriend," Warren said.

"You still consider that whore your girlfriend?" Marie almost hissed.

"Well I donno, I have to talk to her," Warren groaned.

"Fine," Marie snapped, "Tell me when you're done being her boy-toy." Marie began to walk away, muttering something under her breath.

"Marie," Warren whispered. She turned around, looking inquiringly at him.

"I'll break up with her," Warren murmured, "I just need to know there's something…someone waiting for me."

"Warren, I've liked you for a while," Marie said, "I've always been waiting for you. But you never acted, so last night, I decided I was done waiting, and I'd just get you without your help."

"Well, that was nice of you," Warren shrugged.

"So yes, I'll be around," Marie said.

"Good, I'll go end things with her."

"Well, I'm going to go change. Now, if you dump the bitch fast enough, you may just arrive to my room in time to catch me before I'm in my new clothes. Later."

Warren did not find Betsey in her room; however, upon returning to his own room, he found her sitting on his bed.

"So, I got a visit from Rogue this morning," Betsey said, "Sleep with her last night?"

Warren didn't answer, instead he fired back, "And, you sleep with Peter last night?"

"I was drunk, Warren," Betsey said defensively. "You, however, being the good little boy you are, didn't have a drop, did ya?"

"No," Warren sat down next to her, "However, being the good boy that I am, I don't date whores such as you, so please escort yourself out."

"She tell you to say that?" Betsey asked.

"No. She didn't dump me at prom either. Or come in the next day with some lame ass excuse about being drunk. And she doesn't treat me like dirt. So, again, door's that way."

"Fine," Betsey stood up, "But you're making a mistake."

"Dumping you isn't the mistake," Warren said, helping her towards the door, "Ever dating you is. Now, Peter's probably waiting for round two."

"Warren, I really did love you," Betsey sighed at the door.

"And I really loved you. That's the second mistake you've helped me to realize. Now. Leave."

Betsey scoffed, "This isn't over."

"Tell yourself whatever you need. Breakups are hard. Don't hurt yourself on the way down the hall," Warren said, slamming the door. "Yes!"

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Together**

"Done," Warren said proudly, walking into Marie's bedroom. "Done with her."

Marie looked up from her homework, "Good boy."

"So, we're on?" Warren asked.

"I told you we were," Marie answered.

"Just checking," he sat down on her bed. "So, how bout a date?"

"A date? Really, with moi?" Marie said teasingly, walking over to him.

"Yeah. An official first date," Warren said, "I know we've already had sex and everything, but that doesn't mean we can't date some, right?"

"And it doesn't mean we can't have more sex, either. Cause, we really should," Marie chuckled to herself.

Warren blushed and laughed nervously, "Awesome."

"Does sex talk perhaps…_make you nervous_?" Marie said, getting unusually close.

"No, course not. In fact, we could have it right now, on your bed, if you wanted."

"Really? You'd make that huge sacrifice for me?" Marie joked.

"Anything for you," Warren grinned.

"No, we should wait, until after our first date, at least!" Marie decided. "Deal?"

"Deal. So, we're together then?"

"Gosh, how much convincing do you need?" Marie kissed him tenderly, then pulled away.

"I need a little more," Warren whispered, drawing her back in for more.

**I know it's short, but reviews would be nice!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Date**

"Hi," Warren breathed, "Ready?"

"Almost!" Marie yelled scrambling through her closet and pulling out a black pair of heels, slipping them on her feet hastily, "Okay, let's go!"

"Wow, you really put a lot of effort into this," Warren said, looking at her tight fitting dress, and hair done up in an elaborate style.

"It's our first date," Marie said, "And besides, I wanted to look hott, to piss of Betsey."

"Mission accomplished," Warren whispered as they pasted Betsey, whom was glaring angrily at them.

"So, where are we going?"

"Surprise," Warren said, leading her to a long, black limo. They sat in silence as the car winded through roads and trails, weaving into a forest. The car stopped and both mutants stepped out.

"We going camping?" Marie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see!" Warren said, taking her arm and jumping into the air. As he rose above the trees, they came upon a tree with a flat trunk at the top. On it was a table set for two. Lights hug from the tree's limbs, and the lights from the city could be seen.

"Oh my god," Marie exclaimed, looking at the spread of food, "How did you…?"

"I don't reveal my sources of use," Warren said, pulling out her chair for her.

Minutes later, they were digging in. "I've never been on a date before," Marie sighed.

"Bobby never took you?" Warren asked.

"Nope," Marie sighed. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Warren smiled.

"Warren, I…I love you," Marie said, leaning across the table, slightly.

"Marie, you have no idea," Warren replied, leaning in and kissing her.

"Maybe we could leave, go somewhere, get away from everyone else," Marie suggested.

"We could," Warren nodded.

They spent the rest of the night there, talking, laughing, and watching the sun set. And for once, there wasn't any problems, or issues to cope with. There wasn't anybody standing in their way.

There was just them, and that was good enough.

**The End.**

**Kind of a random ending, but the point is, you figure out what happens next. I've set it up so they can leave, and be together. But anyhow, thanks for reading, please review. **

**- Rayne :)**


End file.
